


The Loner, The Lover and The Lighthouse

by IsolatedPsycho



Category: Belldom - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feels, First Time, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Punk, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsolatedPsycho/pseuds/IsolatedPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 year old rich kid punk Matt lusts after a certain blond that recently started working in his favorite cafè...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken hearts and Lucky Strike's

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! uhm, what was I gonna say... uhm nevermind, enjoy!
> 
> Geronimooo!

The big red tower and the breathtaking scenery surrounding it has always been and will probably always be my go-to spot when life’s awful and I need an escape from everyday life, which lately has become more and more frequent. The employes of the little cafè next to the lighthouse are always nice to me, and I more than once find myself waddling home because my stomach is overfilled with the free pancakes they give me, most of them rejects that they dont serve to the other customers.

 

 

Three months ago, a blond lad started working here, and I’ve wanted him since the second I laid eyes on him. He’s about a head taller than me, but then again, I’ve always been the size of a skiing pole. His name is Dominic, his eyes are grey, smooth and cool like the blade of the knife he preps for the other chefs with, but can change to the darkest and most sinister shade, like clouds in a thunderstorm, depending on the light. His cheeks are slightly chubby, and he’s still got some babyfat around his stomach, which is made visible when he reaches up into the cabinets above the register, and unknowingly exposes himself to me. But he’s not fat, far from it. His already well defined biceps are proof of that. And oh god how i want to kiss and lick those biceps, tangle my hand in his shaggy blond locks, and leave my marks all the way from his arms, up to his neck and jaw, and down over his chest and that adorable stomach, all the way down to his – Oh God, just thinking about him makes me rock hard in mere seconds.

 

 

So far, we’ve exchanged shy smiles form across the room (I always pick the table at the window corner, which gives me the direct view over the register and the most of the kitchen), 15 cups of coffe and/or hot chocolate, and several deep conversations on music and tv shows (he’s a Sherlock fan, where I’m more of a Whovian) over cigarettes during his lunchbreak. I’ve been trying to ask him out for a date for several weeks now, but the fear of rejection keeps holding me back. I don’t even know if he swings for my team for God’s sakes!

 

 

Today’s Thursday, and today’s special is Pasta. I never miss Pasta-Thursday at the Lighthouse. I did once, and Maggie, my previously favorite person behind the counter (that changed when a certain blond started), called me and sounded legitimatelly worried over the phone, wondering if I was ok and alive. Thats customer service for ya! I throw the butt of my cigarette into a bucket of rainwater that over the weeks have been converted to an ashtray by yours truly, and tie my faithful Watson, a 3 year old Alaskan Malamute, to the bench outside. His name amuses Dominic to no end, and as pancake bribes has taken place, I swear to God the dog loves Dominic more than he does me.

 

 

I stroll into the beloved cafè, and groan internally as the smell of pasta and tomatosauce fill my nostrils. I wave at Maggie and Tom as i walk by the kitchen door in the hallway before I enter the livingroom (the cafè used to be an apartment for the lighthouse keeper, so its basically a normal

 

sized house).  I dispose of my leather jacket on the chair at my regular table before taking the 12 familiar steps over to the counter.

 

 

“ Do I even need to ask? “ Maggie chuckles as I give her my usual shit-eating grin. Just as she’s supposed to grab a plate for my food, Dominic walks into the kitchen, apparently done with loading ingredients from the supply truck that comes out once a week. He smiles at me, and my pulse elevates.

 

 

“Maggie,  the truck guy wanted to talk to you. “ Dominic tells her, and winks at me as she exits. He takes over handling my food, and smile as he dumps a far larger than normal portion on my plate.

 

 

“So, uhm… Do you like, wanna hang or something when you get of work today?“ I ask, stuttering and stumbling over the words I’ve finally gotten out after all this time. My heart beats faster and hope fills my chest, but vanishes quickly. “ I can’t, sorry, I have a date today. “ My smile faulters, and I can barely manage to keep my lips from trembling as I pay. I shake my head when he offers the receit, and i don’t even look at him when i turn to og back to my seat, my pasta no more appealing. I still manage to down most of it, before I leave a tip next to my half finished plate and leave.

 

 

I untie Watson and start walking, only to find him refusing, and staring longingly at the kitchen window, confusion clear in his eyes. “ Sorry lad, no more pancakes for us.“ I say, barely getting the words by the lump in my throat, and my eyes start to water.  I tug him along, and after a few resistent steps he surrenders and follows.

 

 

The 20 minute walk back into town seems longer than usual. The sun disappears behind the clouds, the wind picks up, and of course, just as I’m 50 metres from my door, the sky opens up, and drenches me and Watson in mere seconds. Watson whines, and I let his leash go, knowing he’ll run for cover under my balcony. I on the other hand dont mind the rain, it suits my mood. I unlock the front door and remove his leash, and close the door behind him. I sit back down on the stairs, enjoying the feel of the rain and light up a cigarette. Thoughts of sadness run through my mind. I replay all the times we’ve made eachother laugh and smile. How exited he gets when he talks about his passions, and that cute little smile he does when he blushes.How long I sit, I dont know, but the number of stomped out cigarette butts at my feet has increased, and I vaguely notice the rain has left again as I light up what appears to be my last cig. I frown, and start calculating how long I’ve been sitting here as I take deep pulls of the Lucky Strike between my lips. Approaching footsteps pull me out of my thoughts, and I look up to see Dominic.  He carries a bouquet of flowers in his right hand and a worried look on his face.  His hair is deliciously floppy, and he’s dressed in a black button down and nicely fitted jeans.

“ Matthew? You ok? Your lips are blue.“ His voice makes my heart ache, and instead of answering his question, I stand up, notocing how cold I am, and my joints ache as I move for what must be the first time in hours. “ What are you doing here? Don’t you have a date to get to? “ I ask, trying not to let the hurt I’m feeling become apparrent. “ Well, I was going to take you out for pizza and a movie, but you’re not going anywhere in that state. “ I blink repeatedly, and I’m pretty sure my face does some random, definetly unsexy twitches as I process his words. Meanwhile, he chuckles, hands me the flowers which I automatically grab, and kisses my cheek. “ Jeezes, you’re freezing, come on, let’s get you inside.“ He says and nudges me into the warmth.

 

 

“Go take a hot shower, I’ll find a vase for the flowers.“ Dominic commands, and a strong bout of shivers hit me just as I’m about to protest. I doubt that he is going to snoop or steal something while I’m occupied, I’ve trained Watson well. I discard my now soggy leather jacket in the hallway before I nearly slip on the floor, my soaked socks betraying me. Dominic cathces me just in time, and giggles as he helps me stand upright. He looks so etheral with his grey eyes and shaggy locks, I can barely restrain myself from pulling him down to the floor for a proper snogging. Clearly, it’s not entirely one sided as he bends down and sweetly pecks my lips. I sigh, and sink further into his arms. “ Come on now, of you pop. I don’t want you to die of hypothermia before the night even begins“ he says with a smirk, and I fall even more in love with him.

He releases me, and smack me playfully on the arse as I turn to do as he told.  I discard my soaked clothing on the bathroom floor to be dealt with later, and get under the spray of water, not even bothering waiting till the heating kicks in, everything feels hot to me at the moment anyways.

I’m barely halfway through shampooing my hair when I hear the door open, and not even three seconds later, a hot body presses against my back. “ Dominic?! What are you doing?!“ I squeek as his arms wrap around my waist and he pulls back against his chest, and I can feel his co- Oh my God that his cock! Dominic is in the shower with me, kissing my neck and grinding his indeed hard and by the feel of it, impressive cock against my arse. The realisation is a dream come true, and I can’t hold back the groan that escapes my lips. I press back against him, and his breath hitches as his cocks slips between my arsecheeks, rubbing in all the right places. I turn my head to kiss him, and use one hand to move his cock to grind between my thighs instead, making me moan every time the head of his penis glides over my hole and pushes against my balls. I squeeze my legs together, and the way he gasps and press his face into my neck makes me want to stay here in the shower with him forever. Dominic, on the other hand, has other plans. He quickly rinses the remaining shampoo out of my hair, turn off the water, and promptly drags me out of the room. My bedroom door is open, and he ushers me inside before kicking the door shut and pressing me up against it. I wince at the cold wood on my back, but don’t complain as his lips reconnect with mine. I feel his tongue against my lips, and immediately grant him access, twining my tonue with his, finally tasting him after wanting him for what feels like forever. “ God I want you, I need you. Please let me have you. “ He whispers before kissing his way down my neck, sucking what will likely be a bright lovebite, and continues down my chest, playig with my nipples. I moan loudly, and my fingers fist in his hair in response. I immediately let go, not knowing whether he enjoys having his hair tugged or not.

 

 

I hadn’t need to worry, for as he licks a stripe down my stomach, he lifts my hands from where they are resting against my sides and places them on his head, closing our entwined fingers in his locks and tugging. He then places one hand on my biceps and with the other he grips the base of my cock, making me whimper. I can hear Watsons concerned whimpers as he scratches at the door, wondering whats wrong. “ It’s ok, lad, Daddy’s fine! “ I manage through clenched teeth, as Dominic starts licking and nibbling my head, applying light sucks inbetween. I tug his hair harder, and his moans causes vibrations around my cock where’s now seemingly plungning in and out of his mouth on its own accord.

 

 

“Dom, I’m not gonna last, oh god, Dom, please. “ I beg as he gives me one more gut wrenchingly good suck before releasing me with a pop. I grab him under his armpits and anything but throw him on the bed. I crawl up after him, and grab his ankle. “No tickling, please, no, anything, just no tickles!“ Dominic yells, and I wait for him to finish before I continue. “ Does this count as tickling?“ I say, and lick a broad stripe up his sole. “ Matt! No- oh God yes!!Do that again, please!“ I repeat my action, and pull his big toe into my mouth, sucking it languidly. The most delicious moan I’ve ever heard forces its way from his mouth. I take the now wet sole of his left leg and place it on my cock, grinding against it as I give his right foot the same treatment.  Dominic has now been properly converted into a babbling, begging mess of hot blond. Who knew he had such sensitive feet?

 

 

Mentally noting to explore his feet further at a later date, I kiss my way up his legs, licking the soft skin behind one of his knees, before hitching it over my shoulder. My right hand finds his left and entwine our fingers, as I grab his cock with my other.  The sounds rolling of his tongue are better than the sweetest piano melodies in my ears, and almost as beautiful as his cock, which can only be described as that, beautiful. He’s easily eight inches, if not nine, with a thick, amazing girth. His pubes are trimmed down, and his skin is peach. The tip of this glorious monstrosity is topped with a gorgeous, standard shaped glans, surrounded by delicious foreskin. My mind races, and thoughts of failing and fucking everything up keeps me from going any further.

 

 

A gentle squeeze makes me look up, and his kind grey eyes peer down at me, full of comfort and support. “ You don’t have to do this, or anything at all if you feel uncomfotable, Matt, we can do as much or as little as you like, just let me know, ok?“ He says with a smile, and I squeeze his hand and return him a shy smile. I bend down a little and kiss his prepuce-covered head, before lookig back up, and licking my lips. He tastes amazing, and I can’t hold back a heartily groan. “ It’s not that I don’t want to, because, God I want to. It’s just… I’ve never done this before, and I’m scared of not being good enough.“ His mouth shifts into a tiny surprised “o“ as realisation hits him. “ So you’re a virgin?“ He asks, and for a few seconds I’m terrified that this is it, this is the moment he changes his mind, and leaves. “ I’m sorry if that puts you off or something…“ I mutter, but his lips suddenly on mine hinder me from saying something else. “ No, no, Matt, I dont mind, I… I’m glad, to be honest.“ Dominic says, and kisses me again. His kisses are addicitve, and I wrap my arms and legs even tighter around him. “ I’m honoured to be your first, if you’ll let me.“ He says after a couple of minutes, and sweet baby Jesus if he keeps up this whole sweeter-than-sugar-thing then the night is going to end before we get anywhere. I whimper, and feel his mouth moving from mine down my jawline and neck, as he tilts us backwards, running his hands down my back and up again in a soothing manner. “ How do you want me? Around you? Inside you? Just say it, anything and its yours“ I hold his face between my palms as I peck his lips gently. “ Inside me, fuck, I need you inside me and as close to me as possible, please, Dominic, I need you. “ His arms move from my arse where his palms have rested, kneading my cheeks gently, and up to my shoulders, hugging me impossibly tight. “ Of course baby, I’m here, I’ll take care of you, shh. “

 

 

Dominic gently pushes me of him, before turning me on my right side and wrapping himself around my back. “ Do you have any lube? “ He whispers in my ear before kissing below it, making me squirm. I point to the nightstand infront of us, and he pushes me into the mattress, onto my front whilst reaching over to grab the bottle from the drawer. “ Condoms? “ He asks. “Do we need them? “ He shakes his head. “ I got tested since last time, I’m clean. “ He gets back down behind me, and I groan as he lays kisses from my neck and down my back. Dominic’s palms knead my arse cheeks, and before I know it, his tongue finds its way down my cleft. “Oh fuck! Do that again oh God“ His palms spread my cheeks apart, and his next lick falls right on my sensitive pucker. A startled yell later, and I’m bucking back against him, seeking more of the delicious contact. I feel him breach me with the tip of his tongue, and the tip of a finger follows shortly after. I feel him crawling back up, trailing kisses up my back and up over my shoulder, his finger stil buried within me. “ This ok? “ Dominic asks, and I can barely get my positive reply out between my moans and panting.

 

 

I hear the click of the lube cap, and soon I feel the cold liquid dripping down between my cheeks to where his finger enters me. He pushes his finger a bit further inside me before pulling it out, adding two after smearing them in lube. After what feels like a lifetime of stretching and murmured words of encouragement, Dominic has four fingers in me, and I feel like I’m about to burst.“ Oh God Dominic, I need you, please, I need you inside me, please…“ He groans at my words, and I can feel him gently removing his fingers. “ Shh its ok baby, I’ve got you, Imma make you feel good. “ I whimper as I hear him slick himself up, and adding some more of the viscuous fluid to my now gaping hole. “ You’re so beautiful, Matthew, so open and ready for me. “ Dominic says, and the next thing I feel his the head of his cock entering me. I clench my teeth and whimper, seeking comfort in his arms around me, whilst breathing through the pain to the best of my ability. Once seated fully inside, a soft sigh brushes my ear, and he lowers himself, resting his full weight against my back. After a few seconds, his arms move from waist and under my shoulders and crossed around my chest, as he pumps his hips gently. “ Is this ok? Am I hurting you? “ I turn my face and kiss him, entwining our tongues and bite his lower lip. “ Mmm, ‘s perfect.“ I manage between kisses.

 

 

I feel his lenght drag almost all the way out, before pushing it’s way back into my welcoming heat, over and over again. The sensation is incredible, and I’d happily spend the rest of my days right here, just like this. Dominic covers my neck and shoulders in bites and kisses, and the thought of him marking me so thouroughly, is driving me closer to the edge. “ I’m close, I have to, I gotta come, Dominic, please. “ I whimper, and he immediately tightens his hold on me before pulling out and promplty slamming back into me. The unexpected sensation is enough to push me over, and I scream in ecstacy as he keeps pounding me through my orgasm. “I can’t hold anymore, in or out? “ He asks between clenched teeth. “ Inside, oh God please, come inside me, Dominic! “ And he does excactly that. With a few more pounding thrusts, he growls and stills, and I can feel his come coating my insides.

 

 

Without pulling out, Dominic shifts us so we’re on our sides, and drapes the duvet over us. Neither of us says anything, words are unecessary in this moment, we speak through our actions instead. His hand finds mine and caresses it, and our legs entwine. I place his thigh over my hip, stroking along the muscles, and we both wince slightly when his cock slips free. I turn to face him, kissing him languidly for a few minutes before burying my face in his chest, resting my arm on his thigh. “ Dominic? “ I whisper, afraid to wake him is he’s sleeping. “ Yeah?“ he says and kisses my hair. “ I really like you a lottle.“ He lifts his head to look at me, confusion written on his face. “ A lottle? “ I nod. “ Yeah, it’s like a little but alot.“ Dominic takes a moment to decipher my ramble, before he giggles. “ You’re such a dork.“ Not recieving the response I hoped for, I lose my courage and start to untangle myself. He immediately pulls me back and holds me tight. “ But that’s ok, because you’re MY dork, and I like you a lottler.“ I grin. “ I like the sound of that.“  . “Good, cause I’m keeping you.“ I press a kiss to his chest, right above his heart, snuggle up, and fall asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Soft snores in my ear, a warm body pressed against mine and pair of heavy, warm, strong arms are what greets me when I rouse from my sleep. Memories come rushing back, and a smile grazes my lips as I turn to face Dominic, pressing my face in his chest. This was definetly the best night’s sleep I’ve had in ages, only interrupted by Dominic cleaning the worst of our mess up with some wet wipes a shortly after I fell asleep. I take my time studiyng his soft features. He looks so fragile in his sleep. His hair is all muzzed up, his features soft and childlike. He could easily pass for a 17 year old, instead of the 21 year old he is. Unable to resist, I bend forward a little and press my lips to his, earning a soft sigh in the process. He shifts a little and mutters something resembling my name, and with his movements I feel his cock being much more alert than him at the moment, pressing against my hip.

 

 

I slip free from his hold, and crawl down, trying not to wake him in the process. I apparently succeed, for just as I’m about to take him in my mouth, he flops onto his back and emits a loud snore. I snort, and proceed with my plan. He really is gorgeous. I slowly lick a trail from his base to his tip, sucking his head into my mouth. He groans in his sleep and unconciously tilts his hips. I take him deeper, and feel him at the back of my throat before I back up and tongue his foreskin whilst sucking. “Mmm, whassa… Matt!?“ His hips buck as he sits up, effectivley removing his cock from my grasp, and when he lifts the duvet, I’m sure my face resembles a toddler who’s gotten his favorite toy taken away. “ What are you doing down there? “ He asks whilst rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “ I was playing the guitar, duh!“ I snort. Dominic rolls his eyes, and I crawl over to him, kissing his lips gently. “ Hello, Sweetie.“ He says between kisses, and it takes my brain a second to catch up. “ Did you just River Song me?* “ He nods and grins. “ You just become even more perfect.“ I say before making my way south again. “ Awww, d’you think I’m perfect?“ Dominic coos, and I blush. “Shut up, Dom.“ I take him back in my mouth, swallowing him as far down as I can manage. When I feel him at the back of my throat, I start sucking and swallowing around him, making him cry out in ecstacy.

 

 

After several minutes I feel aswell as see his muscles contracting, and his fingers become more restless in my hair. “ Matt, I’m gonna come, oh right there, do that again! “ I feel him try to pry me of after a few seconds, but I retaliate and push down even further, just in time to feel hot come spurting down the back of my throat. I swallow quickly, and lick him clean before letting his softening member slip out form between my lips. His face is an image of, bliss, and I’m filled with pride over having made him feel good. “Mmm, come here, you.“ Dominic murmurs and tucks me under his chin, wrapping an arm around me. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll make it up to you.“ I peck his lips, and move to speak, but before I can say anything, his mouth is on mine again, twining his tongue with mine, and tasting himself. The kiss is dirty, filthy and amazing, and enough to make my already spent cock twitch in interest. “Im ok, I kinda humped the mattress.“ Dominic laughs, and pulls the duvet over us again. “ Ok, a bit more sleep, then I’ll make ya breaksfast, ok?“ I nod.

 

 

Loud barks and the smell of bacon wakes me up for the second time of the day. Confused and still not quite awake, I walk through the house, but there’s no sight of either Dominig or Watson. Walking past the kitchen I notice the table has been set with what can only be described as a buffet. There are two plates at one end of the table each, and between them is a stack of pancakes, a bowl of strawberries, a bottle of syrup, a basket of bread, coffe, orange juice, and a caraffel with ice cold water. There’s also cereal, a couple of bananas and a frying pan filled with crispy, still steaming bacon. I gape at the feast before me, not registering the click of claws on hardwood floor. When a pair of arms snake their way around my waist, I nearly jump out of my skin, and let out a most undignified squeek. Dominic doubles over with laughter, guffawing and clapping his thigh. When he stands up straight again, I notice the tears in his eyes, and lean my hip on the counter, crossing my arms over my chest and raising my eyebrow at him. “ Are you quite done now?“ I ask, and the miscontent in my voice releases another bout of laughter from him. He pulls me into a hug and I place my head on his chest, holding him tight and breathing in his scent, which reminds me of Sandalwood and something distingtly masculine. “I’m sorry I laughed at you.“ He murmurs in my hair, kissing my ear. I peck his lips and smile. “ It’s ok, it was kinda funny.Come on, let’s eat before it goes cold.“

 

 

Breakfast is cozy, and we talk about everything and nothing. “ So how come you got so rich at such a early age?“ Dominic asks, and I’ve been wondering when the question would appear. “ My dad got in a nasty accident at the factory, on of the melters blew up, and he got burns over 75 % of his body. He got a pretty hefty refund on the insurance though. We’re talking millions. Sadly he was diagnosed with cancer just a few years later… He transferred all his money to my account before he died when I was 17.  I donated a third of it to charity, cancer research, and invested some of the rest.“

 

 

Dominic’s smile faulters, and a worried look crosses his face. “ And your mother? What about her?“ He asks cautiously. I sigh. “ She died in labour.“ I barely get to finish my sentence before Dominic is out of his chair and wrapping inot what must certainly be the tightest bearhug known to man. “ I’m so sorry, Matt.“ He says, and i just nod in the crevice of his neck. “ I’m ok though, I’ve got Watson.“ I say, trying to lighten the mood. “ And me, if you’ll have me.“ Dominic says, looking uncertain all of a sudden.“ Of course I do.“ I say and peck his lips. Dominic grins. “Good, because if not this would be really awkward.“ I peer up at him with a puzzled look. “ Come on.“ He says, and pulls me into the living room, and points me to sit down on the couch.“ Now just sit tight for a sec, ok?“ I nod. Dominic turns and heads back to the kitchen, only to reappear with a backpack I reckon he must have picked up whilst shopping for breakfast at the local grocery store right down the road. He walk over to my TV, drops down to his knees (and don’t that bring back memories?), opens my blu-ray player and pulls out what looks like  Dr.Who box set. “ Is that what I think it is?“ I ask, and I get a grin in return. “ You once said that you consider a Dr.Who marathon and cuddling to be the perfect date.“ He says, and I’m reminded of one of our very first conversations, now a little over three months ago. “ I can’t believe you remembered that!“ I exclaim as he selects the first episode of the first season, featuring Eccleston as the 9th Doctor.“ Of course I remember.“ He says as he plops down basically on top of me on the couch and snuggles up. “ I was right though, this is the perfect date.“ I say, and wrap my arms tighter around this wonder atop of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * River Song is an important character of Dr.Who, which you might have noticed is vital in this series, and "Hello, Sweetie" is her catchphrase


End file.
